Back To Back
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "It just hurts a little. That is all." And something tells Akko that Diana isn't simply referring to her back. Drabble collection.
1. Chapter 1

**Another small idea I have been wanting to write for the last few weeks since the anime began. We still don't know too much canon info about Diana at this point, but at the very least we can all assume she has some expectations to live up to, right?**

 **Could be connected to my previous fic A Visit, but doesn't have to be. I wrote it so it could work with or without it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Back To Back

When classes end for the day, Diana doesn't always go back to her dorm room right away.

Sometimes, she comes up with some kind of excuse to tell Hannah and Barbara; that she plans to stay behind and discuss something with the professor, that she plans to head to the principal's office to discuss something with her or the Headmistress, that she has to begin her sentry duties early, that she needs to go to the library to look something over.

She's become an expert at making up excuses to satisfy them, though she knows she doesn't even have to go that far. They'd blindly accept and support her no matter what she does.

She doesn't always prefer that side of them. But sometimes, it makes her life a little easier.

Times like now.

Of course, she _does_ really do the exact sort of things she tells them she does, to some extent. But usually not for the entire length of time that she's away. She always makes time to do what she'd _truly_ intended to do.

Presently, she makes her way down the hallways, which are mostly empty due to everyone being at supper or in their rooms. Only a few other students linger here or there, chatting and gabbing.

Diana recognizes some of their voices, but she doesn't stop to acknowledge anyone else. She just keeps walking, back straight, chin high, eyes focused, giving off the usual impression that she's got somewhere important to be, and for good reason.

She doesn't spare anyone a second glance, especially not the people attached to the voices she recognizes.

Little does she know that she herself has been recognized and taken an interest in.

She continues on without knowing as much, until she's reached the nearest exit doors. Upon opening them, a warm breeze pushes past her as she takes in the outside scenery.

The sun is just beginning to set, bathing the property and surrounding fields in golden light. The sky is vibrant with warm, red colors, and the clouds are rimmed and shaded with orange and pink.

This is perhaps Diana's favorite time of day. When all of the activities and assignments are over, and there is still a bit of warmth left to savor. So she often makes it a point to do just that.

She advances into the grass, until she reaches one of the small stone staircases. She sits on the top, adjusting her skirt and curling her legs so her shoes rest on the step below. The breeze wraps around her again, calm and quiet and warm, nothing at all like the day she'd had. Nothing at all like _most_ of the days she has.

Hands folded in her lap, she tilts her chin skyward and gazes up at the canvas that looks like it's been splattered with colorful, tropical fruit. Even the grass all around her is shimmering with sunlight.

It makes her feel warm, just for a few minutes. That's all she needs. That's all she ever really gets, anyway.

Slowly, she closes her eyes on that beautiful image of the sky, peacefully inhaling a breath before releasing it once more.

She doesn't know that she's been followed, quietly, in contrast to that person's usual way of acting.

Diana's just in the middle of another therapeutic breath when a sudden voice nearly causes her to choke.

"Diana? What are you doing out here?"

Akko had caught sight of her in the hallway earlier. She knows Diana always gets special jobs and privileges granted by the school, such as night-watch and sentry duties. She'd just wanted to go and ask her about those jobs, why she got them, and what they entailed. It's something she'd been meaning to ask her for a while now.

So she'd told Lotte and Sucy to go to supper without her and scurried off, hiding behind the corners, pillars, and doors every few seconds so that Diana wouldn't see her even if she turned around. Half of Akko had been expecting Diana to find her out anyway. But she must've been so focused on going wherever it was she was going that she didn't even think to check behind herself.

Akko had been thinking she'd be following Diana to the Headmistress' office, or to some restricted spot on campus to check for abnormalities.

But the only abnormality Akko finds now is Diana herself, sitting alone outside on one of the staircases, looking forlorn and forgotten.

Of course, that reserved, withdrawn image of her is quickly shattered when Akko announces her own presence and says Diana's name. The white-haired witch sputters and whips around with her blue eyes wide.

"Akko? W-What is the meaning of this? W-Why did you follow me here?"

"Cuz I wanted to know what you were doing!" she replies simply. "Mind if I join you?"

Diana turns away promptly and makes a move to stand.

"You may do as you please. I was just leaving-"

"Hold on a minute, Diana!" Akko plops down beside her on the step and grabs her hand, preventing her from getting up just yet. "You don't have to leave just because I came here, too."

"You did not simply happen to show up here by coincidence," Diana huffs. "You followed me."

"Only because I wanted to find out what's up with you!"

That earnest little sparkle finds its way into Akko's eyes, the one that always takes Diana aback no matter what. The tightened grip on her hand does its job and prevents her from slipping away, too. Diana stays on the defensive, but not quite so adamantly now.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're referring to..."

She looks away, out over the golden fields that stretch out as far as the forest beyond. The trees are casting gray shadows now as the sun begins to disappear behind them. Diana feels a chill run through her as the warmth begins to fade.

It's not much, but Akko feels that chill in the way Diana's hand trembles beneath hers. When she looks her over, she can see a drastic change in the Diana she thought she knew so well.

Her eyes are not strictly focused ahead, on whatever prestigious future she's aiming for. Rather, now, they are downcast, flicking, uncertain.

More notably, her back is not as straight and stiff as it always is. Her shoulders have slumped forward a little, and her posture has slouched, allowing some of her hair to slip forward over the front of her shoulders.

She gives off the overall impression of exhaustion, and even a bit of guilt.

Akko has never seen her like this before. She can safely assume that no one else has, either.

The only time that came close was a few weeks ago, after they had freed the Papilliodya from their chrysalises. While Lotte, Sucy, and herself had flown around the campus along with the butterflies, Diana had stayed solemnly on the ground. Even when Akko had waved and smiled at her, Diana had hardly reacted.

At that time, she'd looked so stern, and definitely a little guilty about what had happened.

But now, she looks more tired than anything.

Of course, Diana can't show this side of herself to anyone else, lest she risk her reputation.

But maybe the fact that Akko is a nobody in the magical world works in her favor in this case. Diana doesn't really care if _Akko_ sees her like this.

Perhaps she knows Akko would never tell or make a big deal about it, or that if she did, no one would take her word for it.

Either way, Akko is just glad Diana isn't running away from her now, nor is she trying to disguise how she really feels.

The breeze slips around them. Akko feels it pulling through her own hair just as easily as she can see it moving through Diana's. For an instance, ivory and brown flutter together, lightly touching.

The silence has ensued for a few minutes now, but Akko feels the need to say something else. Or rather, she feels she needs to prompt _Diana_ to say whatever is on her mind. So she looks to her again, still never having removed her hand.

"Hey, Diana? What are you thinking about?"

She watches a smile form on Diana's lips, but it isn't the nice kind, not the kind she likes to see on her. It's one of those fake, bitter smiles.

"Surely, it is nothing someone like you would understand."

It isn't meant as an insult, and Akko doesn't take it as one. It's merely a statement, a fact.

Akko's knows it's true. She can never understand what kind of pressure Diana walks around with on her shoulders every day.

She still doesn't know much about her, but she knows there are tons of expectations and responsibilities she has to uphold and see through.

That's why she has an answer for every single question asked in every single class.

That's why she tried so hard to help the Memorial Tree on her own.

That's why she was so determined to win the broom relay.

Akko was never angry or resentful towards Diana for those things. It just meant she herself needed to work a little harder, and Akko is always more than willing to do so.

But she doesn't like seeing Diana as her rival. Diana doesn't seek to actively antagonize, taunt, or otherwise demean Akko, or her aspirations in any way. She's just trying to do whatever it is _she_ needs to do in her life.

And that includes knowing the correct answer to every question, refining her reputation by completing extraordinary tasks, and winning trophies for all to see.

Akko knows she can never understand Diana completely.

But she wants to at least try.

So she tries another approach, one that's a bit more personal, a bit more direct.

"Diana...? Are you okay?"

Diana flashes her a sidelong glance.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am."

"I dunno. You don't look okay. Your back's all slouchy."

Diana hadn't realized her own poor posture until now. She makes an effort to straighten up, but ultimately resorts back to her previous position.

"It just hurts a little. That is all."

And something tells Akko that Diana isn't simply referring to her back.

Akko decides to change the subject, just for a moment, as a better idea comes to her mind. She reaches with her free for her wand and draws it. Diana blinks in surprise.

"Akko, what are you-"

"Raea Odorae!"

With a flick of her wrist, she successfully completes the spell. Both she and Diana direct their gazes out across the open fields.

Within seconds, the fading sunlight is reenforced by a different kind of light. Tiny, familiar, glowing white orbs begin to emerge from the grasses.

They are forest sprites that often emerge at dusk, but rarely reveal themselves unless prompted by magic. But now, with the spell cast, they are beginning to flit and dance around in quite a dazzling display of light, almost like a parade of fireflies. Joyous, lighthearted, free...

Diana is too enchanted by their beauty. She can't look away, but she does make another attempt at speech.

"Akko-"

"Flaura Conte Kantor!"

The brunette casts a second spell, this time one that enchants the grass and flowers around them. The leaves and stalks of grass come to life, swaying and bouncing and waving all on their own, without the assistance of the breeze.

The sprites instantly begin to bounce and play on the dancing grasses. Tiny, gleeful squeaks of their laughter and merriment begin to fill the air, like tinkling wind chimes.

Akko smiles as she takes in the sight of her spells come to fruition.

The last reddish hues of the sunset glow around the little balls of white light sprinkled throughout the swaying grasses. Even with the shadows setting in, the light is still prevailing.

Akko hears a small gasp from beside her, and dares to glance over.

Diana's mouth hangs open just a little in her wonder, and her eyes seem to sparkle with their own little rays of light.

Akko's always admitted to herself that Diana was pretty.

But she's never been prettier than she is right now.

With the fading rays of yellow sunlight glowing in the highlights of her hair.

With her sky-blue eyes reflecting dozens of sparkling, magical lights.

With her lips finally curled upward in one of those rare, _real_ smiles.

Akko can't stop herself from grinning as she admires this more honest side of Diana. This is the side that appreciates magic for all its wonders, not necessarily its more practical uses.

Akko wholly believes that every witch had a profound moment in their life when they were first touched by magic.

For herself, it was undoubtedly when she'd first discovered Shiny Chariot. She has no idea what Diana's moment might be, but it has the same effect on her.

It makes her remember that magic isn't just something that needs to be mastered and perfected for professional purposes.

It reminds her that magic can also be fun, innocent, and beautiful.

That's all Akko ever wanted to do for her.

And she's glad she can do it here and now, even if just a little.

But she doesn't feel like leaving yet. Though the wonder of the moment is indeed enchanting, it won't last forever. She doesn't want Diana to be alone again when the magic fades and reality settles back in.

So Akko puts her wand back beneath her belt and continues to admire the sights before her, though more often than not, she's looking at Diana rather than the dazzling fields.

"Lotte taught me that first one," she says simply. "Leave it to her to know all the spells about sprites. And Sucy taught me the second one. Of course, 'cuz it was about plants, right? I wasn't sure if they'd work together. I've never used them like this before. Well, actually, I've never used them at all. But I think it turned out all right!"

Grinning, she flashes another glance at Diana, hoping for some kind of response.

She knows Diana hears her, because she gives a small nod. But she's still too enraptured by the sight of the sprites that she can't tear her eyes away just yet.

That's more than fine with Akko.

Feeling as though she's accomplished one of her goals, she prepares to accomplish the next one.

Akko stands from her spot on the step all too quickly. Her movement and sudden lack of presence beside Diana pull the other witch back into reality. The warmth that's been pleasantly enveloping the back of her hand until now suddenly vanishes.

She's about to look away, to call out for Akko, not realizing how embarrassed she might later feel for doing so.

But thankfully, Akko doesn't leave her.

She promptly sits back down, though this time, it's not beside her. She sits with her back to Diana's and leans in, pressing close against her.

"Y'know, Diana. If it hurts, it's okay to lean on people sometimes."

And this time, something tells Diana that Akko isn't simply referring to her back.

Whatever flicker of worry that has been festering in her chest until now completely melts away.

Diana lets out another sigh as she feels Akko's back bump against hers. It's certainly more support than she's ever physically felt before in her life.

Without saying a word, Diana allows herself to lean back, just a little.

Akko feels the pressure, but it's far from uncomfortable. It feels nice to have someone to lean against, in every sense of the phrase.

She knows Diana's realizing the same thing right about now.

It's nice to hold her up, and to be held up by her.

It's nice to rely on someone, and to be relied upon.

Akko closes her eyes while facing the school, as Diana continues to face the mirroring, open landscape. They can both still hear the little squeaks of merriment the sprites are singing.

But when she focuses, Akko can appreciate something else, too.

She can feel Diana's back rising and falling slightly as she breathes. It's very soft, very slow, very reserved.

Akko feels her own breaths, which are a bit deeper, a bit quicker. The contrast in their breathing is just a part of who they are.

When she tries to match her more enthusiastic inhales and exhales to Diana's much slower ones, Akko feels like she might suffocate. But she can infer that if Diana were to match her breathing to Akko's, she'd probably get light-headed, too.

These are the thoughts Akko entertains herself with as she sits there, leaning back against Diana, letting Diana lean on her.

After a while, it all comes together: the giggling of the sprites, the warmth of the air, the calming rise and fall of Diana's body against hers...

Akko lets slip a yawn as she realizes she's tiptoeing on the borderline of sleep.

But during all that time when she'd been thinking about random, nonsensical things, Diana had been lost in her own thoughts as well.

Now, she straightens her back, causing Akko to slump a little against her.

The spell on the grass wears off, and the fields grow still. The sprites soon disappear back into the trees and the shadows. But they've left behind an overall sense of calm, the kind that allows people to make important realizations.

Akko can feel it as Diana takes in one last breath before they lose contact.

Diana stands, and Akko slumps down into the grass as she's woken from her almost-nap. Puzzled, she stares up at the white-haired witch from this angle and blinks in bewilderment.

That smile is still on Diana's lips. That small, but _genuine_ smile.

Akko reflects it just for a moment.

Diana finally looks down at her, then puts a hand on her hip and quirks an eyebrow.

"What are you doing? You're going to ruin your uniform."

"Hah?" Akko blinks in confusion, watching as Diana steps around her. She offers down her hand casually.

"Come now. We'll be late for supper."

"Ah... right..."

Reaching up, Akko accepts Diana's hand. Diana pulls her up, then helps dust her off, plucking blades of grass off of Akko's clothes and out of her hair.

Neither of them say another word about what's happened between them this evening. They don't have to say anything in order to understand.

Diana straightens her posture once again, keeping a firm grasp on Akko's wrist as she leads her back into the building. Akko catches a glimpse of that stiff back of hers. It seems her prim posture has relaxed, just a little bit.

Akko chuckles sheepishly as she feels the tug on her wrist, and skips along after her.

But rather than behind, she walks beside Diana now.

"Oh! Diana! You have a beetle in your hair!"

"W-What? Get it out this instant!"

"Hold on, hold on!"

Their voices echo through the hallways as the doors close behind them.

They don't have to look back.

* * *

 **A/N: Others and myself have entertained the idea of Akko going to comfort Diana and vice-versa. But I've recently wrote mainly fics where Diana goes to comfort Akko, so I decided it was time to return the favor.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh originally I had the events of this fic happen for different reasons, but then decided to change some things around, so it may seem a little stiff/awkward, and for that, I apologize.**

 **This takes place after episode 6, and the reason Akko is feeling upset is because of what happened at the Fountain of Polaris; because she wasn't able to go all the way through and see her own future and whatnot.**

 **Dedicated to theneonflower!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Ever since the Hanbridges had departed Luna Nova, Diana couldn't help but notice a certain classmate of hers appeared to be feeling uncharacteristically disheartened.

She highly doubted that Andrew's leaving was linked in any way to Akko's sudden depression, therefore, Diana knew something else must have happened the previous evening on-campus.

She still was not entirely certain as to why she had heard Akko shriek that evening, but judging by the fact that she'd been all right when Diana had next seen her, Diana hadn't been terribly concerned.

But now, she cannot help but take an interest in Akko's odd change of character.

All throughout the day following the party, in every single one of their classes, Akko's posture is more slouched than usual. Often times, her eyes might wander around the classroom in her distraction rather than focus on the professor's lecture. But today, her eyes are downcast onto her empty notebook, as though she is in deep thought.

When she does happen to look up and in Diana's direction, Diana catches her eye with a look of mild interest. Akko quickly turns away.

Diana sighs under her breath.

"That girl..."

Diana may not know what is amiss, but she knows she cannot allow this to continue for much longer. Both for Akko's sake and for her own.

Therefore, when the final bell rings and everyone begins packing up their books, Diana stands promptly. Before Hannah and Barbara can ask what she's doing, she makes her way across the aisle to Akko's seat.

The brunette continues packing her notebook into her bag and doesn't notice right away. But Lotte and Sucy look up, both a little shocked and a little nervous.

"Diana?" Lotte says politely. "I-Is there something we can do for you?"

Sucy, however, is much more blunt.

"What'd Akko do this time? Come to punish her?"

"Indeed," Diana confirms.

By this point, Akko has stiffened in her chair and whipped around to face her, utterly dumbfounded.

"D-Diana? Wh-What-?"

"Do not pretend you know nothing of what this is about," Diana says sternly. "You know precisely why I am here."

To everyone else, it seems like Diana is claiming Akko as her prisoner to serve punishment duties, though in truth, she has entirely different intentions.

However, she cannot make such intentions known here and now; at least, not in front of so many people.

Akko is clearly distressed and confused about what's happening. She hasn't the slightest clue as to why Diana has suddenly come after her without any prior warning.

"What?" she pouts. "I dunno what you're talking about, Diana. I didn't do anything!"

"If you have forgotten, then allow me to remind you." Diana motions for Akko to follow her.

But Akko really can't remember if she's done anything worthy of punishment recently. Briefly, she, Lotte, and Sucy huddle up and mumble together.

"Akko! What did you do this time?"

"Whatever it was, she got busted by Diana already."

"I'm telling you I didn't do anything! ...I think?"

Lotte and Sucy share a glance, then shrug.

"Akko..."

"At this point you've probably done so much stuff wrong you've forgotten what you've been punished for already and what you haven't been punished for yet."

"Uuugh, fine I'll go..."

With that, Lotte and Sucy step back, allowing Akko to trudge forward, head hanging like a prisoner caught red-handed.

It's almost humorous to Diana that by this point, they hardly even need to inquire about what Akko's done. They just assume she's done _something_ worthy of reprimand.

"Geez, Akko," Lotte sighs. "You've really gotta be more careful."

"Have fun serving your sentence," Sucy snickers. "Hopefully she'll let you go in time for dinner."

"We shall see about that," Diana acclaims.

With this little spectacle, she has blatantly shown everyone in the room that she intends to take Akko to a detention of sorts. This way, no one will ask questions or have any suspicions about their being together this afternoon.

Diana briefly converses with her own teammates and promises them she'll be done by suppertime. Then, she puts a hand on Akko's shoulder and begins leading her out of the room while everyone murmurs to themselves.

Diana takes Akko down the hallway, and Akko keeps mumbling and debating to herself about what she could be being punished for. But she honestly can't think of anything.

So when the two of them are finally alone in the hallway, Akko straightens her back and peers somewhat nervously up at Diana.

"Hey, Diana? I'm not... _really_ in trouble, am I?"

Diana blinks at her, incredulous, the rubs her temple.

"Not unless you have truly done something that would require punishment," she sighs. "Of course you are not in trouble."

"T-Then why did you-"

"Am I not permitted to be concerned about a fellow classmate of mine when she suddenly begins to display a troubling lack of enthusiasm, energy, and positivity?"

"...Hah?"

Diana has kept her hand on Akko's shoulder for this long, and she gives a bit of a squeeze now by means of support.

"I have merely taken notice that you have seemed rather... distracted since the party last night. More so than usual. Perhaps it has to do with those gentlemen who visited?"

Akko avoids eye contact with her.

"No. I don't really care about those guys. Something else happened last night, but uh... I don't think I can really talk about it. But Professor Ursula found me and helped me out a bit, s-so it's all right now."

While Diana is relieved to hear that their visitors had not caused Akko any distress, she's still highly concerned about this supposed event Akko cannot mention. But she knows better than to pry more than she's welcome to, so with great effort, she decides to drop that particular topic of conversation.

"Even if you say as much, it is evident that you are not concentrating even half as much as you typically do."

"R-Really?" Akko mumbles sheepishly. "I didn't think I was being that obvious. Not even Lotte and Sucy said anything. How did _you_ notice, Diana?"

Diana feels a faint heat rise up in her cheeks, but she quickly turns her face away to conceal it.

"It was purely coincidence that I happened to take note."

"Ehhh? But you even made up that I was in trouble so you could get me away from everyone and come talk to me. Could it be you were worried-"

"In any case," Diana grunts, pointedly cutting her off. "We have arrived at our first destination for the afternoon."

Akko forgets about what she'd been saying and looks ahead to find herself nearing Diana's dorm room. Akko blinks curiously and looks between Diana and the door.

"Eh? W-Why are you bringing me to your room? And hey, if I'm not _really_ in trouble, then I technically don't have to come with you this afternoon, right?"

"If you would simply give me half a moment to explain things..."

Diana steps close to the door and uses a one-word spell exclusive to her team to unlock it. She motions for Akko to wait outside, and leaves the baffled brunette standing awkwardly there.

Diana merely enters the room in order to pick up her broom, and is back at Akko's side in a matter of seconds.

As soon as Akko sees the broom, she becomes doubly as confused as she's been up until this point.

"Uh, Diana? Y-You're not gonna make me-"

"Come now," Diana says. "Everyone is under the impression I will be correcting you this afternoon. It would be best to uphold that impression so as to avoid confusion, wouldn't you agree?"

"But _I'm_ the one who's confused!"

But Diana begins making her way down the hall again without waiting. Akko has no other feasible option than to scamper after her.

Mainly, Akko is dumbfounded about what's going on, especially if Diana specifically put on an act simply in order to check on her and get her alone.

 _I didn't think I was being that obvious. But I guess I'm still a little upset that the Big Dipper Arch disappeared on me... I'm just surprised Diana of all people noticed..._ Briefly, she looks up and uses her eyes to trace the outline of Diana's back. _I don't know what she's planning, but I_ _just hope she's not gonna make_ me _fly..._

After all, everyone knows Akko can't fly a broom for her life, unless she's chained down to it.

Diana doesn't look back at her, but she can tell by the small spring in Akko's step that her plan is already working.

Her intentions are to give Akko something other than her own misgivings, whatever they may be, to focus on today. She plans to erase the dejection entirely from Akko's mind, and replace it with her trademark eagerness and zeal to learn magic once again, without pressuring her in any manner.

And there's one surefire way to accomplish all of those objectives at once.

They reach the exit doors majorly unnoticed, and anyone who does see them together is under the impression that Diana is reprimanding Akko for something, so no one questions their being together.

Diana takes her outside, where the sun is just beginning to set behind distant mountains, but there's still plenty of warm light flooding over the campus. She leads Akko away from the main buildings and into a small patch of grass before finally coming to a halt.

"Do not fret," she says. "You will not be making an effort at flying. You will simply be an observer and secondary participant."

Diana steps one leg over the handle of her broom and lifts her gaze to meet Akko's. With a nod, she silently invites Akko to get into position as well.

Akko gulps a little loudly, though she knows she has no reason to be nervous about riding a broom if Diana is the one flying it.

So she steps close behind her and loops her arms around Diana's stomach, clasping her fingers together. She tries to maintain a few inches of distance between herself and Diana, but there isn't much space on the broom for two people, therefore Akko has to press a bit close.

Diana doesn't mind.

Once she assumes Akko is ready, Diana checks to make sure.

"Have you gotten yourself situated?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Very well." Gripping the handle of her broom, Diana casts the lift-off spell. "Tia Frerye!"

A familiar, light rush of air envelopes them both as the broom gradually begins to ascend.

Diana keeps the speed slow, as they are in no real rush to get anything accomplished. A small, elated sigh from behind her informs her that Akko has already forgotten whatever had been weighing down her thoughts.

Akko clings a little more tightly to her classmate as the broom lifts them up, and her eyes widen eagerly. Even though she's ridden with Lotte, Sucy, and even Amanda before, taking off as a passenger on someone else's broom never ceases to excite her.

She watches as the world expands below them, until her field of vision encompasses almost all of Luna Nova's campus and the forests beyond. The sunlight hits them directly now, its warm rays unobstructed by tree branches or buildings. The clouds are cottony and pink, and the air is refreshing.

Diana focuses on flying, though she has no set destination in mind. Her only goal today is to help Akko relax and forget about her troubles.

Diana takes them around the main buildings, keeping them high enough where they won't be easily noticeable, but not high enough to be affected by a change in air pressure.

She can hear Akko's little wondrous gasps and sighs from behind herself, which leads Diana to believe her plan is bearing fruit.

Keeping the speed leisurely, Diana continues flying them around Luna Nova, venturing as far out as the forests, but never going where she can't still see the main buildings.

And Akko can't do anything other than enjoy herself. She can't think about her misgivings at the Fountain even if she wants to right now.

The world never ceased to amaze her when she was seeing it from the handle of a broom.

Of course, it had been exciting to fly on Shooting Star on her own, even if she'd gotten a few injuries because of it.

But she much prefers this; being able to fly together with someone else casually, when there isn't a race to win or a dragon to confront.

She feels like she can't look long enough at all the things she wants to see. She wants to appreciate every cloud, every tree, every color, every angle of the world from this elevation. She can't keep the smile off her lips as she tries to engrave all of these images into her memory.

Somewhere along the lines, Akko leans herself forward a little more. She's not even sure if it's a conscious decision or not, but she finds herself with her chest pressed against Diana's back, lightly resting her cheek on her shoulder as she lets out a sigh. Diana's hair is softly tickling her nose, and when she turns her head a little, Akko can just faintly pick up on the sound of Diana's heartbeat.

Akko is quiet for a while as she simply enjoys herself, both in observing the view and in being this close to Diana.

Naturally, however, Diana is inclined to worry if Akko suddenly falls silent in such a manner. Curiously, she peers back over her shoulder, but can only see a flow of brown hair.

"Should you feel we need to land, please inform me."

But Akko merely snuggles closer.

"Mm-mm..." she mumbles. "I'm all right."

Diana can hear the smile in her words, and that's her only indication Akko truly means what she's saying. She trusts Akko will tell her if anything is amiss.

Therefore, Diana opts to continue their flight, maintaining a steady pace around the campus. She can feel Akko's hands tighten a little around her waist as she sighs again and nestles into her back.

Diana has half a mind to tell the girl to sit up straight.

But for whatever reason, she lets it slide.

After all, she realizes she doesn't really have anything to complain about.

As the sun continues to set, Diana can eventually feel a change in Akko's posture. Her grip loosens just a bit, and she becomes much quieter. It isn't long before Diana realizes she's fallen asleep.

"My goodness, this girl..."

Unless Diana wants to land and give Akko a rather rude awakening, her only other option is to keep flying a little longer. But it's a pleasant evening, so she hardly minds.

She _is_ mindful of Akko's grip on her, however, and ensures her weight is steadily balanced so she won't risk falling off. Just to be safe, Diana cups one of her hands over the backs of Akko's where they're positioned around her stomach.

She flies for a while longer, breathing in the refreshing scent of the evening, savoring the final rays of sunlight before the sky begins to turn more dark than light.

It's another fifteen minutes before Diana finally decides to bring their private flight to an end.

Firstly, she purposefully shrugs her shoulders a little so she can wake Akko. The string of little, bubbly snores she's been hearing for a while now suddenly breaks off into confused mumbling.

"H-Hhah? Ouh!" Akko perks up, a little shocked to find herself a few hundred feet off the ground. Diana quickly tightens her hold on Akko's hands so the brunette won't accidentally fall off in her surprise.

"Please refrain from moving too much," she advises. "You fell asleep, but now it is time to head to supper."

"Aw man... I fell asleep, even when I was having so much fun..."

Though Akko begins pouting and reprimanding herself, Diana hides a smile. She's rather relieved that Akko felt comfortable enough around her to fall asleep, despite being hundreds of feet high on the handle of a broomstick. It demonstrates just how much she trusts Diana.

It's now that Akko realizes Diana's hand is over hers. She clams up and blinks, eyes wide, feeling a small blushing heat rise up in her cheeks.

"U-Um, Diana-"

"We will be descending shortly. Prepare yourself."

Diana gradually beings to lower the broom, making wide, slow arcs in a sort of spiral as she brings them down. At last, Akko's shoes can touch solid ground, and she realizes this has been the most easygoing landing she's ever experienced. Usually she's falling off or being thrown off or jumping off in a hurry. But this is the first time she's ever gotten to land so nicely, so calmly.

Diana's hand leaves hers, and Akko quickly, albeit a little reluctantly, lets go of her. Diana straightens herself up the second she can stand, and flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Now then, I hope you have learned something during our session this afternoon."

Akko blinks and tilts her head.

"Learned something? But I thought-"

"Everything is a learning experience. Reflect on it and decide the answer for yourself." Diana rights her broom and closes her eyes, wearing her trademark expression of importance once again. "Now then, this concludes your punishment for today. I expect that tomorrow, you will focus on the lectures in class rather than trivial concerns. Perhaps any observations you have made today will be able to assist you in learning to properly fly your own broom."

Akko perks up immediately.

"Really?!" She all but jumps up and presses her face close to Diana's, until their noses brush. "You think so? Maybe I should try practicing right now!"

Whatever composure Diana had just tried to project is shattered in seconds as she takes a hasty step back.

"It is time for supper right now," she reminds her.

"Oh, right. But maybe tomorrow I can practice! Maybe tomorrow I'll get it right!"

"Do what you will," Diana agrees.

As Akko spins and jumps and twirls around in her glee, Diana takes a moment to regain her composure and smooth out her hair. At last, she instructs Akko to start heading for the building once more.

Before they part ways, Akko gives Diana an unexpected hug.

By this point, after flying for half an hour with Akko holding onto her so tightly, Diana is used to the contact, to the point where she rather enjoys it now. But she doesn't let that much show.

After savoring the embrace for just a few seconds, she paws Akko off.

"Very well then. I shall see you tomorrow, Akko."

"Yeah! You got it, Diana! Thanks!"

Akko scampers off toward the cafeteria to meet Lotte and Sucy, feeling rejuvenated and refreshed.

All that evening, she tries to reflect on her so-called "lesson" with Diana that afternoon, wondering what she'd learned from it all.

She'd learned how pretty the campus was.

She'd learned Diana's stance and voice when casting the take-off spell.

She'd learned how to maintain the broom's speed, to a certain degree.

But ultimately, she decided there was one thing in particular she'd learned today.

 _Diana's hair is really soft._

* * *

 **A/N: I've been wanting to write this scene for a while now and just realized I haven't done it in my longer fics yet so... here's an excuse to do it ahaha**

 **This story might just turn into a collection of unrelated drabbles of these two. I'm not sure yet, so we'll see! Subscribe/follow if you'd like!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another one I wrote a while ago! Non-shipping, and just a general idea that's probably been done to death and back, but I wanted to write my take on it anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: I to now own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Diana isn't really sure why she'd agreed to do this.

Perhaps it was because Instructor Nelson had rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead one too many times when watching Akko trying to mount a broom.

Perhaps it was because Professor Finneran had asked her to "please do her best to help _that_ _Atsuko_ _Kagari_."

Or perhaps it was because Akko herself constantly put on a dejected pout with tears clinging to the corners of her eyes every time she failed to lift off on her broom.

Perhaps it was a combination of all of these things, and a few more.

But either way, here she is, outside the school late one afternoon once classes have ended, standing in the middle of the grass with Akko at her side, red-ribboned broom in-hand.

Arms crossed, Diana waits for the brunette to work off her jitters and nerves. Akko paces around the area nervously, swishing and twirling her broom, nibbling on the nails of her free hand. Diana doesn't even open her eyes as she waits for her to calm herself.

"If you go into it being this nervous, you will never accomplish anything."

Akko makes a long whining noise.

"Uuuuu I know, I know! But I can't help it! All my experiences with brooms so far have ended in disaster! Do you know how many times I've fallen off?"

"I can only estimate," Diana confesses. "But you cannot begin practicing by thinking of past failures. Such thoughts will influence your current performance."

"Uuuu..."

Diana opens one eye and heaves a sigh.

"Give it here. If you are that concerned about it, then I will lift us off."

Yes, they are going to have to ride the same broom together. Diana had debated bringing her own broom, but she had known right away that would be a risk. If she wasn't right there with Akko on the same broom to be able to take control, Akko could very easily get hurt again. And if she keeps associating broom-riding practice with pain and failures, she will never become confident enough to master it.

Akko bows her hand and hands over her broom. Diana positions herself near the back and angles her chin to indicate Akko should take the front spot.

"E-Eh?" Akko blurts. "B-But shouldn't you take the front, Diana?"

"The front position is meant for the main flyer. It is _your_ broom, and _you_ who will be practicing on it. My presence is merely for precautions."

Akko gulps loudly, but steps forward and turns her back to Diana, taking up the front flier position. She grips the broom's handle with excessive force, until her knuckles turn white. Diana does the same for the several inches of the handle that she can hold onto from behind her.

"Whenever you are ready."

Akko squeaks.

 _"T-Tia Freyre!"_

She gives a sudden kick off the ground, but when the broom doesn't take off as intended, all that results from it is a rather unpleasant sensation of the sudden jerking motion. Diana sighs.

"Aside from your nervousness, there is your second problem. You are not galloping a horse. Too much force will make for a sloppy lift-off, if any at all. May I?"

Akko slumps and turns back to glance at her. She nods.

Diana takes control of their lift-off with a clear, confident voice.

 _"Tia Freyre!"_

She kicks off much more lightly, and Akko had almost been expecting to remain on the ground again. But when the support starts disappearing beneath her boots, she quickly recoils her legs and crosses her ankles.

"Uwaaah! W-We're flying, we're really flying!"

"Of course we are."

"I-It's just... this broom hasn't ever actually _done_ this before!"

The ascent is slow and controlled, and allows both witches to get their bearings. But from there, Diana relinquishes control.

"Taking off is about as much as I can accomplish from this position," she explains. "The speed and direction control are your responsibility."

She lets go of the broom handle and instead inches closer to Akko's back, then wraps her arms around her stomach. The unexpected contact causes Akko to freeze instantly, as though Diana's touch has turned her into a statue.

"I...I..."

"You may want to try something," Diana advises her. "Before we climb too high and the air pressure makes it impossible to breathe."

"R-Right! Um, um-!"

Akko tries to loosen her grip on the handle a bit, only holding to it as tightly as Diana is holding to her, just the bare minimum so she won't fall off. She can already feel the broom's direction shifting now that the person who had lifted it off has turned its control over to someone else.

Diana had managed to get them up a good twenty feet or so, but now without her to guide the broom, they begin to fall. Akko shrieks. Diana tightens her hold on the girl, and quickly offers advice.

"Think of the speed and direction you'd like to travel!"

"R-Right! Um! Uuuumm!" Akko squeezes her eyes shut and tries to imagine what speed she'd like to move at, and which direction she'd like to move in. _Forward, forward! S-Slowly..._

And it... works. Sort of.

The plummet towards the ground quickly becomes a jolting shot forward. The motion is so swift and unexpected that Diana's face ends up slamming into the back of Akko's head, and she bites her lip in the process.

"Ah-!" Tasting blood, she lets go of Akko with one hand to touch her mouth. Panicked, Akko looks back over her shoulder.

"S-Sorry! Are you okay?"

Diana sucks in a breath before cracking one eye open.

"Akko, up! Go up!"

"Hah? Duwaaaaah!" They're fast-approaching one of the forested areas on campus now. Akko screams into the wind. "Wh-What do I do?!"

"Pull up!"

And with only seconds and inches to spare, Akko pulls the broom's handle up toward her chest, and they manage to clear the trees.

But she pulls with a little _too_ much force.

Instead of going over the forest, they merely flip over completely.

Diana doesn't even realize right away that they are entirely upside-down until she feels the rush of nausea in her stomach, while gravity pulls at her skull instead of her feet.

Akko cries out again.

"Waaaah! Wh-what's happening?!"

"P-Push back down-"

Akko heaves her weight up against the broom stick above her, but it doesn't work. They begin falling again in seconds. Akko tries something else and yanks the broom sideways.

Diana can do nothing more than cling to her. As they are now, she can't even draw her wand or cast magic, should she need to. At the very least, she needs to be upright and have proper aim for that.

Akko yanks the broom handle again until it's beneath them, and she finds herself on top once more.

By now, Diana is all but crushing her ribs. With a wheeze, Akko begins moving them forward instead of downward, albeit in more choppy, jerking motions.

"D-Diana..." she rasps. "C-Could you... l-let go just a little...?"

With the horrifying mid-air loops at an end, and her stomach back in its proper place, Diana peeks an eye open to see they are moving forward once again. Her heart's pounding harder than she can ever recall, and she's pressed far closer to Akko than she'd ever care to admit. But she does loosen her grip a bit.

"M-My apologies..."

"It's okay, heheh."

Akko keeps her eyes in front now, and she smiles to herself just a little bit.

They are still traveling at a rather alarming speed, however, with the wind whipping through their hair and almost deafening them. Akko takes in a deep breath.

 _Slow... slower..._

Normally, whenever she'd ridden a broom alone in the past, she'd just panic and all would become chaos.

But now, it's different. Now she's responsible for someone else's safety. She doesn't want Diana to get hurt anymore than she already is.

 _I gotta keep her safe..._

Of course, Diana's thoughts going into this were exactly the same.

Gradually, the broom's speed begins to decrease. Akko just keeps willing it to go slower, slower, slower...

Diana opens both eyes now and gasps softly.

They're up in the clouds, painted pink with sunset, the buildings and greenery of Luna Nova far beneath them now. Akko slows them more and more by the second, until both of them can remember how to breathe normally.

"Woooow..."

Diana can't see her face, but she can tell Akko's smiling. She can even picture that trademark twinkle in her eyes.

Diana shows her sense of wonder more quietly, by readjusting her hold on her classmate and leaning forward enough to rest her cheek against her shoulder.

"Well done, Akko."

"T-Thanks."

Akko's blush matches the color of the sunset.

She admires the streaks of golden sunlight dappling through the cottony pink clouds, and enjoys Diana's closeness. She lets out a sigh and closes her eyes...

And then the wind starts pushing up at her again.

"...Eh?"

She'd forgotten to fly the broom.

In seconds, their calming moment is shattered once again by a terrifying fall.

"Nooooo! Go up, up, up!"

Akko tries to pull at the handle again, but she jerks back so quickly, she ends up knocking heads with Diana once again.

Diana cries out while Akko screams.

And Diana loses her hold on Akko while Akko loses her hold on the broom.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!"

Akko howls as the world rushes up at them both now, entirely intent on snapping their necks.

Diana's not able to catch her this time.

Well, perhaps not in the same way she'd done so in the past.

But Diana has been expecting this sort of thing all along, and she's more than prepared. In seconds, she draws her wand and takes aim at the ground.

 _"Slonhon Deance!"_

And suddenly, rather than the planet rushing up at them, Akko finds herself looking at the large, soft petals of a massive purple flower.

Diana lands first, safely in the cushioning petals, bouncing on her back a few times. But she only cracks one eye open and gets in half a breath before she both feels, hears, and sees the impact of Akko's landing next to her.

"-Waaaaaaaaaaaah- _oof!_ "

Akko lands mere inches shy of Diana, but her weight causes the flower to tremble, and both girls go rolling off and hit the ground. Seconds later, the flower disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving only the two disheveled witches lying in the grass beside one another.

Moaning, Akko rolls over and pushes herself up, clutching her head.

"Ow, ow, ow... Ah! Diana!" She scrambles to her classmate's side, hovering beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder just as she's sitting up. Diana's wincing, holding a hand to her mouth, and Akko helps her straighten up. "Are you oka- _uwaaaah!_ D-Diana! Y-You're bleeding!"

"I... am aware..."

Blood is seeping out from between Diana's fingers, dribbling down onto her uniform and skirt. Flustered, Akko begins to panic again.

"L-Lemme take you to the nurse! C-Can you stand? M-Maybe I should bring her-"

"There is no need for that," Diana mutters. "It is merely my nose... and lip." She keeps one hand over her mouth and fishes a handkerchief out of her pocket with the other. Akko helps her clean herself off, dabbing the fabric over every red smear, then instructing her to pinch her nose with it.

"B-But don't swallow any blood, you'll make yourself sick!"

"Yes, yes..."

After a moment, the worst of the bleeding has stopped. Diana uses her clean hand to reach out and touch Akko's ruffled hair.

"What about you? Are you injured from that fall?"

"N-No. I'm used to that kinda thing, so my body's almost immune to it now!"

She says this almost proudly, as though thousands of past failures and injuries are accomplishments in their own regard.

And perhaps, to Akko, they really are.

But she still feels guilty for getting Diana hurt like this. With a whimper, Akko slumps forward and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sor-rryyy, Diana. I tried my best, but you still got hurt... Maybe I really am just a dunce..."

Diana does her best to angle her face away from Akko just so she won't drip blood onto her clothes. But after a sniffle and a sigh, she rests her chin on her shoulder.

"Akko... this was merely an accident. I am fine." Diana returns the hug with one arm around the small of her back. "Besides, do you not realize how much you've improved with your broom-riding today? Your lift-off may still be a bit rusty, but you managed to control the direction and speed better than I've seen you do so before. Of course, it still needs a lot of work. But it's a start, Akko. A very good one."

Akko sniffles so loudly it makes Diana grimace.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. You will need to keep practicing, but perhaps I can assist you again as I did today. That way, I can offer immediate assistance if necessary."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Besides, I rather enjoyed- ah..." She stops, her cheeks turning pink. "Ah- _hem,_ what I meant to say is that I-"

"Eeeehh?" But it's too late. Akko already knows what Diana was going to say. She pulls back and stares at her in shock. "Y-You had fun, Diana? Did you just say you had _fun?!_ "

"I-I did not-"

"Oh my gosh! I don't think I've ever heard you admit that you've _ever_ had fun with _anything!_ "

"Akko, listen to what I am-"

"Well, anyways, I'm glad you had fun, Diana! I'll try to be more careful next time!" Akko stands and dusts off her skirt, then picks up her fallen broom before offering her free hand to Diana. "C'mon, I'll take you to the bathroom so you can clean up a bit."

Diana looks away, using her handkerchief to cover as much of her face as possible. But she accepts Akko's hand with her free one, and allows her to help her up.

Akko begins leading her back inside, keeping close to her.

"Are you sure you're okay, Diana? Your face is really red."

"I am fine!"

"Are you? Hee, want me to kiss it better?"

"You will do nothing of the sort!"

The sounds of their bickering, mixed with chuckles, takes its rightful place filling the halls of Luna Nova, as it will continue to do for years to come.

* * *

 **A/N: I've done Diana tutoring/helping Akko before but I haven't done a broom-riding lesson yet! Any excuse to have them hugging each other haha. But I do wonder if we'll ever get to see Akko learn how to ride her own broom by herself (or see her on one with Diana ever again...)**

 **Also, Diana definitely is the type to carry around a handkerchief. I know it.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right so I got two particular ideas recently and wrote them out. One is covered here in ch4 and the other will be in ch5! Both are hurt/comfort things, so be prepared for a little pain.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Akko's been more distracted these past few days than she normally is.

Meaning, she's been _very_ distracted.

She's been finding it more and more difficult to focus in her classes, not only because the material bores her, but because there's something else on her mind.

Ever since she'd visited the Fountain of Polaris, she's been replaying Professor Ursula's words in her mind on a daily basis.

 _I can go back there once I've grown far beyond where I was at that time... Ugh! How am I supposed to know how long to wait? Aren't I growing as a witch a bit more each day? Technically, I could've gone the very next day and I would've grown more! But I guess 'far beyond' means I'd have to wait a while, right?_

She just wants to go back there. Even if the Big Dipper Arch doesn't allow her to enter, or if Arcas blocks her path once again, she just wants to go. There's a certain kind of energy around those ruins, something that makes it feel like she's a little closer to Chariot-

"All right class," Professor Ursula calls out. "That will be all for today. Please remember to complete your assignments for next time."

Pulled out of her daydream, Akko staggers to her feet as her classmates begin exiting the room.

"I'll go," she mumbles. "Even if I can't go inside, I'll go to the Fountain anyway. I might as well give it another try, right?"

"What's that?" Lotte inquires from next to her. "Akko, you've gotta stop mumbling. You're taking after Sucy."

"Mm." Sucy grunts from over her shoulder.

Akko quickly covers up what she'd been saying.

"Ahh, sorry, sorry. Just talking to myself. But I think I'm gonna go for a walk. Clear my head a bit."

"Whoa," Sucy utters. "Akko sounding responsible? Something's up."

"Sucy!" Lotte scolds her softly before turning back to her other teammate. "All right, Akko. We'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks."

Akko leaves her belongings behind in the classroom for now and takes off down the halls, bound for the nearest exit. But just before she reaches it, a familiar voice catches her ear.

"Oh, Akko? May I ask where you're going?"

"Croix Sensei!" Akko whips around, a smile automatically painting itself across her face. But it fades after only a few seconds. "I was going to go to the Fountain of Polaris again. I'd gone once before, but I wasn't ready to see everything the Big Dipper Arch had to show me yet. Professor Ursula said I should go back some other time. So I'm gonna try now!"

Croix raises an eyebrow, mildly interested.

"Oh? That sounds like a good plan."

"Do you wanna come with me, Sensei? Maybe if you do, you'll see something about Chariot!"

But Croix puts up her hands.

"Sorry. I've got some things to do. But good luck, Akko." She pats the girl on the head before turning away and walking off.

Akko spins around as well and continues out the doors.

The last time she'd visited the Fountain had been at nighttime, so she knows she'll have a much easier time finding the north school building now in the sunlight of the early afternoon.

It's just a brief walk through the forests (and only a few instances of her needing to turn around and try another direction) before the structure is in sight.

She walks into the abandoned old building, where the air in the hallways is cold and stagnant. The faded alabaster stones of the arches and structures are a bit more dilapidated than they were the last time Akko had been here. Her frantic run with Andrew as they'd tried to avoid Arcas had destroyed a few of the pillars. But most of them still stand now, albeit some seem to be crumbling.

Only now does Akko realize she hadn't thought to fetch the Shiny Rod before coming here.

"Awww geez! I'm such an idiot!"

But she can't stay mad at herself for too long. The energy around this place doesn't allow it.

The air of the ruins gives off a very melancholy, almost strangely-nostalgic kind of essence, even though she'd only ever been here once before a few months back. It feels like the atmosphere is laden with memories and dreams, ones Akko's never experienced before, ones that aren't even her own. But somehow, she just gets that feeling.

When Akko gets into this kind of mood, she likes to go up high. She's spent many nights atop the New Moon Tower's ledge, staring out across the vast expanse of Luna Nova's campus and the stars above, just to collect her thoughts.

Presently, something innate is compelling her to go up, to be bigger than the things that are bigger than she is for once.

So she begins her ascent on the nearest outer staircase, keeping herself steady with a hand on the nearest pillar.

Gradually, she makes her way up until she's standing at the top of the archway, as high up as most of the trees in the surrounding forest.

 _It's much nicer up here when I'm not running for my life_.

The spot she's currently at is sturdy enough to support her weight, so she sits down, dangling her legs over the edge.

Akko closes her eyes and tries to collect her thoughts and bearings. She allows her mind to wander, taking her back through all the things she's done over the past several weeks, wondering if she's progressed enough for the Fountain to accept her now, wondering if it will ever reveal her hidden potential to her...

Suddenly, the still, quiet air is disrupted by a small noise. She can't really describe it, but she's heard it before...

"Oh!"

When she opens her eyes, she spots them immediately. There's a string of small, black cubes floating in midair, spiraling together not far from where she's sitting.

"Those things again! Last time they led me to the Holy Grail with Amanda. Or at least, that's what we thought it was... Maybe they're trying to lead me to something else now!"

A rush of excitement runs through her, and Akko jumps to her feet. The blocks have gathered just a little ways down the archway's path.

Akko hurries as much as she dares, making sure to keep her weight balanced. The cubes continue to swirl nearby, around a part of the arched structure.

"What is it you wanna show me...?"

Akko takes another step forward, squinting down at the cubes, trying to make out if there's anything inscribed on the stone there or something like that. She doesn't see anything.

But the next thing she knows, there's a horrible scraping sound.

The stone she's stepped onto shifts dangerously beneath her shoes. In a split second, it falls away, and the stones around it begin to crumble, too.

"Uwah, n-no-!"

With a shriek, Akko tries to turn and run back to a more stable spot. But it's too late.

Her weight sinks down into the crumbling archway, jutting stones collapsing all around her as she plummets.

All she can do is close her eyes.

There's a series of sharp, debilitating pains as the rocks smash into her.

But nothing's as bad as when she hits the ground.

The impact stuns her instantly. A crushing numbness spreads across every inch of her body, immobilizing her.

She can do nothing as the rocks continue to fall all around her, dust clogging the once-clean air.

She can't feel anything other than pain. She can't feel her legs or her arms. Only an agonizing sting in her chest.

Her jaws part in a wail that makes no sound as the breath struggles to enter her lungs.

It hurts.

 _I_ _t hurts..._

All she can do is lie there.

* * *

Diana informs Hannah and Barbara that she has something to attend to, and therefore not to wait up for her.

And she _does_ have something she wants to attend to.

Or rather, some _one_.

She'd heard Akko's mutterings back in the classroom, about how she'd been planning on going to the Fountain of Polaris. That girl tends to talk out loud, after all, so it's no wonder Diana overheard her.

In addition, Diana tends to be a bit more inclined to listen to Akko than most other people.

She might've caught up with her classmate sooner had Professor Finneran not stopped Diana in the hallway to discuss something with her. By the time Diana's turned around, Akko is gone. She passes Professor Croix on the way to the exit, but avoids eye contact.

Diana decides that going to her room to retrieve her broom will take too much time. She wants to talk with Akko as soon as possible.

Therefore, she sets out through the forests, bound for the north school building. Diana has not recently been there herself, but due to her extensive knowledge of the campus due to her patrols, she knows exactly where it is located.

It isn't long before she can see the large building peeking through the clusters of brown trees. She sees no signs of Akko.

Diana enters and makes her way down the quiet hallways, keeping her senses alert. She walks until she finds herself outside once more, where the archways stand.

But right away, she notices a strange, thin mist in the air, despite the clearness of the weather.

"What is this...?"

As she steps out into the clearing, an unsettling feeling slithers down her spine.

There are large piles of rubble scattered about, which isn't uncommon for the site of an old building. However, the dust settling around them tells her one of these collapses was recent.

"Akko..."

Diana can't see her, but the knowledge of what she's piecing together here makes her nauseous.

"Akko!"

Diana rushes forward, heading for a tall pile of rocks where the dust is still rather thick.

She hopes she's mistaken. She hopes it isn't what some part of her _knows_ it is...

Skidding to a halt, Diana spots her classmate lying there on her side, utterly motionless, with dust and grit and pieces of rock littered around and over her.

Terror seizes Diana's heart. Her mind temporarily takes her back to the last time she'd seen something like this, when Akko had jumped in front of her spell, when Diana's magic had struck her...

"Akko!"

Diana races to her side and drops to her knees beside Akko. She's covered in scratches and dirt, and though Diana can't see any blood, she knows Akko's condition could be serious.

As soon as Diana is near her, Akko's eyelids flutter open, and a meek breath falls from her lips.

"D... Dia..."

But she can't even manage to say her full name. Wheezing heavily, Akko closes her eyes again, and a few tears slip down her cheeks.

"Akko!" Diana tries to fight the panic, tries to maintain her composure for both their sakes. "When did this happen? How long have you been like this?"

Akko's only response is a small shake of her head, indicating it hadn't been long.

Diana doesn't waste anymore time asking questions. She draws her wand and casts a calming spell.

 _"Seriinah."_

The magic spreads out across Akko's body, almost like a soft blanket. Akko can feel the pain subsiding bit by bit, and her breath comes a little easier.

Diana keeps her wand in one hand and carefully reaches out to touch Akko's side.

"The spell will only numb the pain for now. You will need to be treated immediately. However, I need to assess whether or not you have broken any bones before I can consider transporting you."

She uses her magic to cast another spell, one she's never had to use in an actual situation before. It allows her to get a sense of Akko's body, allows her to temporarily feel for herself where Akko is injured the most.

Diana feels a horrible ache all throughout her body, but the worst of it is at the center of her chest. No ribs or other bones appear to have been broken, but Akko is very severely winded from the fall.

Diana withdraws her hand and puts her wand away.

"I will have to help you sit up. Brace yourself, Akko."

Gently, Diana slips her arm beneath Akko's sore shoulders, causing her to flinch. But Akko bites her lip and swallows the whimper down as Diana supports her weight and gradually lifts her up into a sitting position.

Akko gasps as her lungs finally sit properly, but it's still difficult for her to breathe. She squeezes her eyes shut to focus on that for a moment.

Diana strokes through her hair and down her back to soothe her, trying to keep Akko's posture as straight as possible.

"Take your time," she murmurs. "I fear I will not be able to move you until you've at least gotten your breath back."

Akko nods weakly, allowing Diana's touch to help ease the pain.

For several minutes, she pants in shallow breaths, until at last the air begins to come a little easier.

Diana holds her close both to support and comfort her, gingerly clearing Akko's tears away. At the very least, she's grateful for the fact that Akko hasn't broken any bones or hit her head, though it's quite possible she's fractured a few ribs. And there will surely be dozens of bruises popping up over the next few days.

But other than that, Diana believes she'll be all right.

This had truly terrified her, though.

She'd seen Akko trip or misuse a spell before, typically resulting in very minor injuries, if any at all. But she'd only ever seen her get hurt _this_ badly once before, when Diana's spell had struck her months earlier.

Diana had never felt so frightened in all her life until then, and before today, she hadn't felt so frightened since.

But now, Diana's fear is ebbing away along with Akko's agony. They both know she's going to be all right.

But their predicament isn't over yet.

As Akko heaves a few more breaths, Diana regrets not having gone to retrieve her broom after all. She draws her wand again to send out a signal flare, but can't rely on anyone seeing it. She knows she'll have to take Akko back to the school herself.

"Akko..." Rubbing her classmate's back, Diana tries to get her attention. "I need to take you back promptly. Do you think you are prepared for that?"

At last, Akko opens her eyes again. Her mouth is still gaping and her shoulders are still shuddering, but she gives a clear nod. Diana reflects the gesture.

"Very well. However, should you feel any more significant pain, you must inform me right away. Am I clear?"

Akko dips her chin.

With that understood, Diana carefully slides her free arm beneath Akko's knees. She pulls the girl close to her own chest as not to jostle her while Diana gets to her feet. She staggers only for a second before regaining her balance completely. Diana casts an inquiring look down at Akko, but the girl in her arms doesn't indicate she feels any pain from this.

Tightening her hold on Akko, Diana heads back the way she'd come, setting a brisk pace through the woods.

Akko lies limply in her arms, resting her head against the front of Diana's shoulder. The spell Diana had cast on her before is still working its magic, and rather than pain, all Akko feels is numbness.

She focuses on her breathing, inhaling as deeply as she can. She already feels better in knowing she's quite literally in Diana's capable hands.

However, it isn't long before Akko senses her classmate is struggling with her weight. Diana's pulse starts to pound more fervently against her ear, and Akko can tell she's straining herself. When she glances up, sweat is beading beneath Diana's bangs, and she's starting to breathe harder.

Akko's more worried about Diana than herself at this point. With a rasp, she finds her voice.

"D-Diana..."

The white-haired witch pauses so she may hear Akko better.

"What is it? Is the pain returning?"

Akko shakes her head.

"Diana... you should rest..."

"Nonsense. You need to be treated immediately, Akko."

With that said, Diana begins walking once again.

She would've put Akko on her back and carried her that way, but for fear of aggravating her sore chest or potentially stifling her ability to breathe, Diana had opted for this instead. It is much more difficult for Diana herself, but much more beneficial to Akko this way.

As Diana staggers onward, she glances down to check on Akko as often as possible, and frequently inquires if she's feeling any sort of alteration in her condition. But thankfully, the numbing spell's effects last until they are within sight of the school.

A few fellows students who had been walking around outside spot them and become frantic. Diana implores them to fetch the first professor they can find, and the girls scamper off.

Moments later, several professors are rushing to Akko and Diana. Professor Ursula is among them, and she is who gently takes Akko from Diana's arms.

"My goodness, what in the world happened?! Q-Quickly Diana, please follow me to the infirmary and explain!"

So Diana does just that, simply telling the professors she'd found Akko after she'd fallen. Though Diana is very careful to censor herself. She does not mention that Akko fell from the ruins at the north building, because she fears if the staff knew of safety hazards in that area, they might close it off indefinitely. And Diana knows Akko longs to return to that place.

Therefore, she tells them Akko had fallen off her broom while attempting to practice by herself. Akko manages to flash Diana a grateful glance for the cover-up.

They bring Akko to the infirmary and set her down on a bed for the nurse to check her over. Diana stays close to Akko's side. Sensing her discomfort as she's being examined, Diana reaches out to rest her hand over Akko's.

At long last, Akko is given treatment with a spell and a dosage of medicine before she is deemed stable. As the older witches convene across the room to talk amongst themselves, Diana stays by Akko's bedside, still holding onto her hand.

Akko lets out a long sigh, thankful that it doesn't hurt so badly to do so anymore. Diana looks her over once more.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she replies, glad for a lack of breathlessness this time. "What about you, Diana?"

"Me? Akko, I was not the one who fell twenty feet into the ground."

"No, but you were really exhausted."

"Physical exertion such as that is minor in comparison to the injuries you sustained. You need not worry about me, Akko. Please focus on yourself."

Akko knows if Diana's talking normally and using all those big unnecessary words, she's probably fine.

"Okay." She turns her hand over so that her palm is now pressed against Diana's. Akko interlocks their fingers and squeezes gently. "Thanks, Diana. Not just for saving me, but for not telling them about the ruins."

"There is no need for you to thank me," Diana murmurs. "I simply acted as anyone else would have."

"Mm but still..." Akko's voice tapers off and her eyes begin to close.

Diana feels it's best to leave her to rest for now. But before she goes, she wants to inquire one last thing of her.

"Akko? How exactly did you end up falling?"

"Hm? Oh, there were... these weird little cube things... I saw them before but I don't know what they are. I just wanted to see..." She yawns and lets out a long sigh. Diana rubs the back of her classmate's hand.

"I see. In any case, I am relieved to know you are all right, Akko."

"Thanks, Diana..."

"Get some rest."

And with this, Diana slips her hand away from Akko's and makes her way toward the door.

She is almost startled to find Professor Croix heading toward the room, clearly intent on entering. Diana stands her ground in the doorway.

"Sensei, Akko cannot entertain visitors at the moment. I myself was just leaving."

Croix hums.

"Really? That's too bad."

With a dismissive flick of her wrist, Croix passes by without a second glance at the room.

Diana watches her, waits until she's completely out of sight.

Only then does she close the door behind herself and begin making her way back to her dorm room.

* * *

 **A/N: This is all I have for this particular little plotline. I'll admit the main reason for it all was simply to have Diana princess-carry Akko :'3 It's a very Diana-esque way to carry someone haha, though I'd never be opposed to seeing _her_ as the one being carried.**

 **But I wanted to try doing something a bit more serious with Akko's injury, and have her _actually_ be hurt. We haven't really seen that in the show aside from in episode 2, and I'd want to see it to a certain degree if only to see Diana's reaction. **

**I couldn't think of a reason to have Akko fall right away. I didn't want her to just be a klutz, so I threw in Croix, because it's proven in canon now that she's trying to thwart or even get rid of Akko so she can't wield the Shiny Rod. But Diana is on to her, and she's not going to let Croix hurt Akko again :V**

 **Anyway, next chapter, Akko will repay the favor!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As I said before, this chapter will be Akko repaying the favor of Diana helping her last chapter (though the events aren't specifically linked). I wanted to have these two hurt/comfort oneshots be next to each other.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

After a long, exhausting day of classes and exams, Akko is more than content to flop down into her bed.

"Ahhh, it's finally over! Somehow I survived just by getting C's on everything! Oh! But I actually got an A in Croix Sensei's class!" She sits up and turns to her teammates who are just walking in behind her. "How did you guys do?"

Sucy shrugs.

"Got an A in Lukic's class. Nothing else really matters to me. Lotte?"

"I've been getting A's and B's," she says modestly. "But I still have one more exam to study for tomorrow."

"Oh, right," Akko mumbles. "The Advanced something-or-other exam, right?"

"Advanced Proficiency exam," Lotte clarifies.

"Oh right! Lotte, you're so smart~!"

"Not really. It's people like Diana I'm amazed with."

"Diana?" Akko parrots. "Why her?"

"Well, Advanced Proficiency courses are extremely difficult and take a lot of time and commitment. The Academy actually set a limit so that a student can only take up to five of those courses at a time. Diana's the only person who's in five at once, plus all her other classes."

"Oooh..." Akko mutters. "Sounds like Diana, all right. She's probably used to this kinda thing. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Probably," Lotte agrees.

"No one was worried she _wouldn't_ be," Sucy mutters.

From then, the three girls decide to hang out and relax in their room a bit before supper. But even though Akko had been the one to reassure her friends about Diana, she's now the one who can't stop thinking about her.

 _I wonder if she's okay with all those tough exams coming up? She must be studying a lot..._

By the time they're heading to the cafeteria for supper, Akko's mind is still on Diana. She searches for her in the mess hall, but only finds Hannah and Barbara together at a table. As they often are, they're talking about Diana, so Akko decides to listen in as she passes by.

"We gotta remember to bring her something to eat," Hannah is saying.

"Right! She's been studying for those exams for like... ever!" Barbara agrees.

"Doesn't she also have night watch tonight? That's stupid! Why would they schedule her on an exam night?"

"I know! And isn't it supposed to rain...?"

Both of them fall silent, sharing perturbed looks with one another.

Akko bites her lip a little as she passes them by to pick up her own meal.

All throughout suppertime, she keeps an eye on the other team's table, but Diana never enters the cafeteria.

Just as Akko and her team decide to head back to their room, it begins to rain.

Akko almost feels guilty curling up snugly warm in her bed with all her exams finished, but knowing Diana is out in the rain tonight and still has five tests to take tomorrow.

 _Sh-She'll be okay... She probably doesn't need to study since she's already so smart. Pulling one all-nighter won't kill her. Plus, she can cast a barrier from the rain._

Akko vows to stop thinking about Diana and just try to get some rest for herself.

But it's a few hours of lying in bed, listening to the hissing rain, and imagining Diana flying outside alone in it before Akko actually manages to fall asleep.

* * *

The professors had told Diana she needn't go on her patrol tonight due to the weather, but Diana had insisted.

After all, there was likely a higher chance that something suspicious could happen on a rainy night rather than a clear one.

With that, she had taken her broom and set out into the night.

The rain is frigid, and every drop of it seems to seep through her robes and sink directly into her skin. She tucks her hair away inside her hood, but it gets plenty wet anyway. Her hat does little to shield her from the rain when the wind is blowing at her from every possible angle.

She knows she should cast a barrier with her wand. However, considering the current energy crisis with the Sorcerer's Stone, she opts against it. She does not believe in Professor Croix's methods to sustain magic by using recycled energy, and thus, Diana refuses to use pure magic for such a trivial thing tonight.

She flies her course in the pouring rain, diligently keeping her eyes trained below for any signs of misconduct.

By the time her patrol is up, she's soaked to the bone.

But there is no one there to take over the next shift as there should be.

And so, Diana decides to proceed with the night watch herself.

The rain continues all night, until just before dawn. Only when it stops does Diana dry herself off with a quick spell.

But the damage has already been done, and she can't bring herself to stop shaking.

She lands at long last and quietly retreats inside the building.

There is no time for her to sleep or eat. She needs to change into her class uniform and prepare for her exams.

* * *

"Hey, Lotte," Akko asks her at lunchtime. "Did you have your Advanced test thingy with Diana this morning?"

"Yes. We're only in one class together, and she was there for that exam. But she didn't look too well."

"W-What do you mean? Do you really think she stayed out in the rain last night?"

"I think so... But she was still the first one done with her exam and the first one to leave."

"And I haven't seen her in here to eat yet either..." Akko mumbles.

"What's this?" Sucy grunts. "Akko cares about Diana?"

"W-Well not normally I wouldn't!" Akko pouts. "But if she's overworking herself like this, it's only natural I'd worry, right?"

"Really? Doesn't seem like any of your business," Sucy shrugs.

"Maybe not," Lotte concedes. "But I think it's nice to worry about other people from time to time."

"Lotte, you're too pure."

"Sucy, you're too mean."

As the two of them go off on their own little tangent, Akko excuses herself to throw away her garbage. But on her way back, she steels herself enough to stop by Hannah's and Barbara's table.

They aren't talking nearly as much as they usually are, and that sends a prickle of worry through Akko's chest.

"H-Hey," she says in greeting, smiling awkwardly. "D-Do you guys know where Diana is?"

She's expecting some kind of chorused retort, jeering laughter, sharp comments. But to her surprise, both of them lift their heads rather wearily.

"Why?" Hannah asks. "She's got enough work to do."

"She's studying for her exams," Barbara says. "She still has two more this afternoon."

"And she still hasn't eaten yet."

"Plus, she stayed out like, _all_ _night_ in the rain because someone else didn't take their shift!"

"So whatever you need from her-"

"Do you think it could wait?"

They both take on a kind of serious, almost miffed expression in defense of their teammate. Akko puts her hands up and takes a step back.

"Y-Yeah, sure! It's no problem..."

With that, she backs away. But her thoughts and concerns about Diana have only increased tenfold now.

 _I know she can take care of herself... but it's not a crime to worry about her, right?_

* * *

She doesn't see Diana throughout the afternoon either.

Even though Akko is supposed to have one class with her, Diana's exam schedule overlaps, therefore she is not in Akko's class this afternoon.

By the time classes are dismissed, Akko can't think about anything other than how Diana is doing.

 _Hopefully she's finished with all her work now..._

Evidently, Akko isn't the only one thinking about Diana this evening. People are gossiping left and right about how she got perfect scores on all of her exams. Akko lingers around the crowds, hoping Diana might show up to soak in the praise. But apparently, she still has some duties to attend to.

"I think she's taking inventory in the greenhouse," Hannah informs the others. "But she should've been done by now..."

"L-Let's just wait for a few more minutes," Barbara says. "Maybe something came up."

But Akko isn't willing to wait. She has a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

So she leaves the bustling hallways and dashes out the doors towards the greenhouse. She asks a few of the gardening trolls if they have seen Diana, and they indicate she is indeed inside.

So Akko hurries in, keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of her classmate.

She passes by the Jennifer Memorial Tree and continues down the little paths surrounded by various magical plants. She scours each area, until there's only one path left to follow.

Relief floods through Akko as she finally spots her classmate. Diana's facing away from her with her arms crossed, and appears to be observing some of the plants in front of her. Akko pauses to call out for her

"Dian- uwah!"

She cuts off with a shriek as Diana suddenly falls to her knees without warning. It's such an unsteady motion Akko knows right away it isn't intentional. It's clear the strength has just completely drained from her legs.

Akko feels a jarring sensation in her stomach as she hurries forward.

"D-Diana?!" She skids to a halt and drops to her knees beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Diana! Are you okay?"

Now that she can get a good look at her, Akko can already answer that question for herself.

Diana's pallor is even paler than usual, to the degree that it's definitely not healthy. Her eyelids are drooping and her posture is slouched. Now Akko knows Diana's arms had been crossed not because she was focusing on observing the plants, but because she was shivering. And she still is, rather violently.

Alarm shoots through Akko like a blast of lightning as she frantically starts rubbing Diana's back to help warm her up a bit.

"Oooh, I knew it! I _knew_ this was gonna happen!"

It's taken Diana this long to comprehend what's happening. Her eyes are glazed as she looks up at Akko, her vision shifting in and out of focus.

"A-Akko...?"

"Geez! Diana, you should've said something! You should've told someone! You can't go out flying in the rain all night and then studying all day without sleeping or eating or taking a break!"

"E-Eh? H-How-"

"It doesn't matter! You're a mess and I'm gonna bring you back right now and you're gonna take some medicine and get something to eat and then you're gonna go to bed! No excuses!"

"Akko-"

"Shush! I'm not listening!"

Akko almost feels bad for shouting at a sick person, though. Especially Diana. She's still shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, but Akko can sense a torrid heat wafting off her skin. Tentatively, she reaches out her free hand to press it against Diana's forehead. She recoils almost instantly.

"Yeesh! Y-You're burning up, Diana!" _It's a miracle she's managed to stay on her feet for as long as she did!_

Diana makes no effort at a response. All she can do is close her eyes and lean into Akko's embrace. Akko encircles both arms around her shoulders to help fend off the shivers.

"Ahhh geez, this is what you get for staying out in the rain! You gotta keep warm now!"

She continues squeezing Diana and rubbing her back for a moment longer, but realizes she's doing little good.

 _I need to get her inside._

Easing herself back, Akko lowers her voice a little.

"D-Diana? Come on, let's go back inside."

She keeps hold of Diana's shoulders and braces herself to stand.

But Diana can't find her balance at all. There's no strength in her legs. Her knees buckle within seconds, and she sinks back into the soil with a whimper.

"Ah-"

Akko frantically kneels back down beside her.

"S-Sorry! Was that too much for you? Can you get up? M-Maybe not..."

Diana still says nothing. Akko guesses she's too mortified to admit she doesn't even have the strength to stand.

"Okay. Th-Then I'm gonna have to carry you back."

Diana tenses at that.

"Akko-"

"Nope! I said I'm not hearing excuses!"

With that, Akko slips an arm beneath Diana's shoulders and the other beneath her knees, then brings her into her lap. Diana can't bear to look up at her, so she simply buries her face in Akko's uniform.

Akko's about to stand with her like this, but she hesitates. Diana's still shaking so badly. There's another way she can carry her that'll keep her a bit warmer.

"H-Hold on." Akko gently lets go of her classmate, allowing Diana to kneel in the grass once again. Akko turns her back to her instead. "Maybe this way is better. Here, put your arms around my shoulders."

Diana doesn't budge. She'd seen this before, but never in her life has she been a participant. She'd never _needed_ to be. But she's gotten herself to this point, so perhaps it's her punishment now.

Timidly, she reaches her arms up and drapes them around Akko's shoulders, then secures her hold at the base of her throat. Akko leans back a little until she feels Diana's chest bump against her back. She lifts her arms and coaxes Diana's knees into place on either side of her, then gets a firm grip around her thighs.

"Are you ready? Hold on tight," she murmurs.

Ensuring Diana's hold on her collar is sturdy, Akko hoists herself to her feet very slowly. She hunches forward a bit so Diana can lean more fully against her back.

As she stands, she hears Diana make a small sound. Akko waits for her to adjust.

"Are you okay?"

She feels the other witch shifting slightly, trying to find a place to rest her head.

"Yes..."

"Okay. Just hold on. It'll only be a few minutes."

With that, Akko begins walking back through the greenhouse the way she'd come.

She makes absolutely certain to keep Diana's weight balanced properly on her back. With her pressed so closely against her now, Akko can feel just how badly she's still shaking. Diana's pulse beats hard and thick against her back, enough so that Akko feels it throughout her whole body.

 _Gosh, she's in really bad shape..._

She wants to bring Diana to the nurse, but fears those hallways might be crowded right now. She doesn't want everyone else to see Diana like this, and she knows Diana doesn't want that either.

Therefore, Akko decides to take her straight back to her suite.

She carries Diana out of the greenhouse without a hitch, but when she reaches the school building, she's met with a closed door. Akko pauses and carefully twists her left hand around Diana's skirt so she can grab her own wand. Thankfully, she successfully manages to cast a quick spell to open the door and slips inside before it closes again.

Akko moves just a little more quickly now in hopes of avoiding the crowds bound for the cafeteria for supper. She pauses for a brief rest around the corner of one of the deserted corridors to check on her passenger.

"Diana? Are you okay?"

She hasn't moved all this time, but she's made little grunts and moans of pain on occasion. Now that she's being addressed, Diana rasps a familiar reply.

"Yes..."

It's the most unconvincing response Akko's ever heard.

 _But I should've known better! I know she's not okay! Her skin is on fire and her heart's beating like a gong!_

"Just hold on. We're almost there..."

Diana says nothing more as Akko makes her way to the dorm rooms.

Somehow, she manages to avoid detection and reaches the room she knows to be Diana's suite. To her relief, she can hear two familiar voices chittering nervously on the other side.

"She still isn't back yet."

"I'm getting worried..."

Akko taps her foot against the door hastily.

"Hannah, Barbara! L-Lemme in!"

There's a scurry of footsteps and surprised voices, but the second the door opens, both girls shriek.

"D-Diana?!"

"Oh my gosh!"

Akko staggers past them as they dart about like frightened chickens.

"W-We were just going to go look for her!"

"H-Here! Lie her down!"

Akko makes her way to the nearest bed. She knows it isn't Diana's, but whoever it belongs to doesn't mind. Hannah and Barbara carefully ease Diana down onto the mattress. Akko gulps when she realizes Diana's unconscious now.

For the next few minutes, she, Hannah, and Barbara are at a temporary truce with each other as they tend to Diana. Hannah removes her teammate's shoes to help her get situated on the bed, Barbara rushes to a closet to retrieve a thick wool blanket, and Akko helps position Diana's head onto the pillow.

They cover Diana right away to keep her warm as Akko briefly explains how she'd found her. Hannah and Barbara are all but crying in distress, but Akko snaps them back to their senses.

"She's gonna need medicine," she tells them. "And definitely something to eat when she wakes up."

The pair of them are so worried about Diana they don't even question taking orders from Akko.

"Right! L-Let's go get something from the cafeteria!"

"A-And some medicine from the nurse!"

With that, the two of them tear off across the room, out the door, and down the hallway.

Akko watches them go with a small smile. They might be bullies to her at times, but at least they're good to Diana.

Akko turns and looks over her classmate again. Her forehead is still beaded with sweat, and her breathing is still a bit labored.

Akko hurries into the bathroom to fetch and dampen a wash cloth, then returns to Diana's bedside. She sits on the edge of the bed and begins to dab the cloth across Diana's brow.

Bit by bit, she saps away the stifling heat that's been assaulting her. She's also stopped shivering, and Akko's extremely relieved about that.

After a few minutes, she puts the cloth aside, but she doesn't want to leave Diana alone until her teammates have come back. So Akko lingers, heaving a small sigh to herself.

"Geez, this is what you get... You gotta take a break every once in a while, Diana..."

There's a lock of hair sticking to Diana's cheek, and Akko feels compelled to brush it aside. The backs of her fingernails just barely make contact with Diana's skin, and it rouses her. Akko withdraws as her classmate stirs, moaning softly. Her eyes flutter open as she takes in her surroundings.

"Akko..."

"Y-Yeah! I brought you back like I said. And don't worry, no one saw us. Hannah and Barbara are getting you something to eat. But right now, you should rest. H-How are you feeling? Are you too hot? Too cold?"

"I feel immensely better than I have been these past few days," Diana admits.

"That's cuz you were pushing yourself too hard!"

"I presume I shall soon be getting the same lecture from Hannah and Barbara."

"Well good! Maybe if more people let you know they worry about you, you'll take better care of yourself!" Huffing, Akko crosses her arms, unaware that her comment has caused Diana's cheeks to flush. Diana promptly turns her face away and draws in a steadying breath.

"You have my thanks, Akko. For assisting me..."

Akko looks back now to find Diana blushing. She smiles.

"Don't mention it. Just get better soon."

With this, Akko feels it's time for her to go so Diana can rest. She stands and quietly makes her way to the door, then turns back to find Diana watching her. The white-haired witch blushes again, then turns herself away.

"Farewell, Akko."

Akko grins.

"Yeah! Bye, Diana! See you tomorrow!"

And with this she slips out the door.

She makes her way down the hallway just as Hannah and Barbara scurry back, their arms full of food and bottles of water and pills.

Relieved and accomplished, Akko leaves Diana to them and heads back toward her own room for the evening.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought having both of them do princess/bridal carry would be a bit redundant. Plus, if that style is more Diana's method, piggyback is definitely more Akko's. Both styles have their own charms and I'd kill to see this pair do either :'3**

 **This chapter and the one before sort of go together. But the piggyback ride is what determined I put these in this drabble collection, where all the chapters have something to do with their backs to/with one another. Which is, of course, a symbol for support~**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A P-atreon reward for Antiqua! They asked to see something set early on in the anime when Akko and Diana were still at odds.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

When Diana had enrolled herself at Luna Nova – the secret school of her dreams – she had expected somewhat of a docile semester.

What she _hadn't_ expected was to have her peaceful campus disrupted daily by a certain new Japanese student.

Akko – Atsuko Kagari – seemed to be in just about all of Diana's classes, and she seemed to invite chaos in every single one of them, whether it was causing minor explosions, unleashing a hoard of nesting insects from inside a plant bud, or otherwise simply casting the incorrect spell at the incorrect time.

Every day Akko seemed to do something else wrong, and every day her blunders seemed worse than they'd been yesterday. Instead of using a spell to fill a glass with water, she'd flooded the entire classroom. Instead of flavoring an apple to make it sweet, she'd made it salty. Instead of transforming a mouse into a rabbit, she'd given herself a pair of tall furry ears. There seemed to be no end to her magical incompetence.

And of course she was constantly getting reprimanded and punished for it.

That girl had single-handedly impeded on Diana's studies without fully intending to, and thus she had forced her way into Diana's life.

And Diana doesn't quite know how she feels about it all. She certainly doesn't want to let Akko distract her from her studies anymore than she already has.

But ever since Akko had shown the entire school that Chariot's Shiny Rod had come into her possession, Diana had been more than a little inclined to keep an eye on her.

Presently, Diana and her teammates are on their way out into the courtyard to enjoy a free period for self-study. A near-daily occurrence is they will check out the books they need from the library and then carry them outside to enjoy them at one of the tables set up beside Luna Nova's impressive gardens.

And along the way they always pass by a certain someone.

As always, today Akko is pitifully trying out some of her failed spells. She's standing next to a stump in the grass which has an empty glass sitting at the center. Akko is mumbling to herself under her breath, wand in-hand.

Diana pauses to observe, a book tucked under her arm. Hannah and Barbara take their chance to start throwing out comments.

"Hey, look! Akko's at it again."

"Why doesn't she just give up? She's no good at _any_ spell."

"Seriously! She should just go on home back to China, or wherever it is she's from."

"She _obviously_ has no magical powers."

Diana is quiet for the moment, watching the brown-haired girl's shoulders stiffen as every comment reaches her ears. Akko whirls around to glare at the three of them and stick out her tongue before turning back to the empty glass on the stump. She draws in a deep breath, then raises her wand.

 _"Sennori Acquaria!"_

Water appears at the bottom of the glass and rapidly begins to fill it. In only seconds it's already overflowing and then spurting out like a fountain. The flow gushes up and out, pouring down on Akko and drenching her instantly as she wails and flounders to try and cancel the spell.

Hannah and Barbara nearly break down with laughter, holding onto one another for support as they howl.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I've never seen anyone _so_ bad at magic before!"

Diana heaves a sigh and hands them her book to hold onto while she draws her own wand. She's found herself cleaning up after this girl far too frequently.

The water keeps spurting up from the glass and raining down on Akko and the area all around her until Diana cancels the spell with a single word.

 _"Nierro."_

And with that the water gradually begins to shrink back down until it is only filling the glass perfectly to the rim. Akko, drenched and dripping, doesn't budge as Diana strides up beside her and sheaths her wand.

"You would do well to learn a little self-control."

Similar things have been happening for weeks now; Akko messing up spells, and more often than not Diana is usually around to fix things. And every time Akko would stick out her tongue and declare she doesn't need Diana's help, and things of that nature. Diana is prepared to hear the same lines again as she glances almost expectantly down at Akko.

But this time the girl's reaction is very different. Waterlogged and shivering as she is, it's still clear that the water dripping down her cheeks is coming from her eyes. Her fists are clenched at her skirt, teeth digging into her bottom lip as she turns angry eyes up at Diana.

"You're always so high-and-mighty! All you ever do is make fun of me! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Akko whips around and tries storming off, but she slips in the wet grass and ends up on the ground.

Hannah and Barbara burst into louder, more obnoxious laughter. Akko half-snorts, half-sniffles as she pushes herself up and runs off without a second glance at them.

But unlike the others, Diana isn't laughing. She's shocked that Akko hadn't been her usual stubborn playful self this time. They'd often end up bickering with one another, but this is the first time Akko has shown true anger and dejection.

Diana often comes away from her encounters with Akko feeling rather amused. But right now there is only a stifling guilt in her chest.

She glances down at the stump where the glass is still sitting, now half-empty.

* * *

Diana does her best to focus on her readings once her team has settled down at their usual picnic table by the gardens. She'd gotten used to Hannah and Barbara's background chatter long ago, so she knows they aren't what's distracting her. Rather, her mind keeps wandering back to the earlier incident with Akko.

She just doesn't feel right considering how things had ended. It hadn't been the playful banter and exaggerated reaction from Akko, but genuine frustration and exasperation.

It still isn't sitting well in Diana's stomach, enough so that she's failing to concentrate on the pages in front of her.

Eventually it's to the point where she's re-reading the same passage without absorbing a single word of information. It's clear to her she won't get anything done until she's settled things with Akko.

So she slowly rises from the bench, gaining her teammates' attention.

"Diana?"

"What's up?"

Diana closes the book she'd been reading.

"Do not concern yourselves, girls. There is simply something I remembered I needed to attend to. I won't be long." She dips her head to them as they wave her off.

Diana sets her course for the tree stump where the grass is still a bit damp. The glass left there on the wood is now entirely empty again. Diana reaches down to pick it up and takes it with her.

She isn't exactly sure where Akko might have gone, but when she thinks about it logically, it can't have been far. Akko isn't the type of girl who would retreat inside a building when she's upset. Not only would it be more likely more people would spot her, but it would also be much more stifling to have walls all around her.

Diana keeps her senses alert. But for once, she can't see or hear any large group gathered around and shrieking at one of Akko's failed practices, nor can she smell anything burnt or excessively out of the ordinary that could indicate a botched spell.

She searches the main courtyard, but for now everyone seems to be enjoying their free time without incident or interruption from Atsuko Kagari. The campus seems a lot less lively without her antics.

Diana continues her search, confident Akko is still outside somewhere.

It's a trail of wet grass that finally leads her to her. She follows the path of droplets along a cobblestone path into one of the garden areas. Tall ferns and flowers and bushes nearly conceal a bench surrounded by pale pebbles, and in the center sits Akko, still dripping slightly with her knees pulled to her chest and her face in her skirt.

Diana walks up to her slowly, ensuring Akko can hear her approach. Sure enough Akko peeks up, but immediately hides her face again.

"Oh, great," she mutters. "Did you come here to make fun of me some more?"

Diana says nothing just yet. She simply places the empty glass on the path in front of Akko and then ventures over to sit beside her on the bench, keeping a fair amount of distance between them.

"On the contrary. I came to apologize."

For a moment Akko is still. But then she slowly raises her face once again.

"Huh...?"

Diana nods, turning her head to look out over the garden in front of them.

"It is as I've said. I came to apologize, Akko. For taunting you when you are merely trying to practice your spells and better yourself. At least you are willing to put forth the effort to try, which is more than can be said for some. You also decided to practice that water spell outside, so if things did get out of hand, you wouldn't be damaging school property inside the building."

She pauses, able to see that Akko is lifting her head little by little as she listens. Diana eventually turns to look her in the eye. "It has come to my attention that I have not been giving credit where credit is due." She draws out her wand and points it at Akko, then murmurs a spell. _"Ina Hareo."_

It's a warming spell that envelops Akko in a soft red glow, evaporating all of the leftover moisture from the incident earlier. Akko shudders at the pleasant sensation as the clamminess leaves her skin in seconds, leaving her feeling comfortably dry and warm. She lets her shoes drop down to the ground and perks up smiling.

"Wow! Thanks, Diana!"

"Think nothing of it. Let this be my apology." She now points her wand at the empty glass on the path before them. _"Sennori Acquaria."_

She fill the glass to just beneath the rim with cool water, then stands to collect it before handing it to Akko.

"Do keep practicing. With your vigor and commitment you are bound to improve sooner or later." She turns away from her, almost a bit bashfully. "And... should you ever feel the need, you may come to me for advice."

But she isn't sure if Akko is listening. The girl is chugging down the glass of water loudly.

"Ahhh~! Thanks, Diana!"

Whether she's being thanked for the offer of assistance or simply for the drink, Diana isn't sure. But for now, the energetic new student is smiling again, and that's good enough for her.

"Well then. Until next time." She turns back to dip her head briefly, then heads off through the garden.

From behind herself she can hear Akko's loud voice shouting, _"Sennori Acquaria!"_

And as expected, another fountain of water spurts up in the middle of the garden, and Akko's yelp of surprise soon turns into a bout of laughter.

And as she walks off, even Diana smiles, just a little.

* * *

 **A/N: As much as I love writing them as friends (or something more) I do enjoy writing their initial canon 'rival' relationship so long as things end well for them both!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
